Sheets
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa and Reno both reflect on how far they've come. ReTi oneshot dedicated to MysticSpiritus.


Sheets

Sheets

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to MysticSpiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

Soft rays of sunlight danced their way across the white sheets covering Tifa and Reno. Tifa opened her eyes and breathed in softly. Beside her Reno mumbled a little before snuggling closer to her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other under his pillow. She remembered how they ended up here together.

_It was their fourth date although Reno insisted it was their third. They were currently sitting in Tifa's apartment and eating some dessert that Reno had made. Tifa took a bite of the blueberry pie and savored the taste. Who knew Reno could cook so well? Then she noticed the expression on Reno's face._

_"What is it?"_

_"You have whipped cream on your lips." Reno said. Tifa's face turned a little red and she grabbed a napkin. Before she could wipe the food off her face however Reno kissed her. Once they broke apart Reno smiled at her. "Now it's all gone."_

_"Thanks Reno but I think your kissing needs work." Tifa commented, lips closing on his once again. Breaking apart once again, Reno looked at her with a dazed expression on his face. For a few moments he didn't speak and Tifa laughed lightly. "Well I've finally found a way to get you to be quiet it seems." At her words Reno blushed and looked away from her._

_"That's not funny…" Tifa was about to reply before Reno sprayed her in the face with some of the whip cream. She responded by taking some of the blueberry pie and smearing it in his hair. Reno stood up and quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, hands moving from her waist to her wrists keeping her still. "Feeling childish, are we?" Reno whispered._

_"You started it." Tifa responded. Reno stuck his tongue out at her. Tifa looked at the table and saw the dirty dishes and leftover pie. "We need to clean that up." Reno followed her gaze._

_"I've never seen a woman eat that much pie at once." Reno remarked. Tifa's face turned red once again and she buried her face in his chest. She murmured something but Reno couldn't make the words out. "What was that Teef?" _

_"I said if you weren't such a good cook then I wouldn't eat so much." Tifa replied, looking up at his face. "Do you know how long I'll have to workout to burn off all those calories?"_

_"Well I know of something we could do together that'll help." Reno said, smirking before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom._

_"Reno put me down we still have to clean- but whatever Tifa was going to say next was cut off by Reno's lips on hers and the feeling of his hands tracing lightly over her skin._

Reno tossed around a little, breaking Tifa's thought processes. Looking at him as he opened his eyes, she smiled.

"Look's like someone's finally up." Tifa said.

"Hmmm….I don't know what was sweeter, that pie or you." Reno remarked.

"Pervert…" Tifa replied, rolling her eyes.

"What do you say to some breakfast in bed?" Reno asked.

"That would be nice." Reno then got up, naked, and walked out of the room. A few moments later he returned with a slice of blueberry pie on a plate. "That's not exactly breakfast." Tifa pointed out but she picked up the fork and started eating anyway, Reno helping her and occasionally kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Time passed and soon the sun shone on a house, the rays making their way from room to room before coming to a bedroom. Flaming red hair caught the sunlight and warmed the man's scalp as he opened his eyes. Callused fingers entwined with his own and he looked to the right. Tifa was currently sleeping, her sable hair spreading around her like a dark pool. Her breathing was light and her other hand was playing with Reno's hair, twisting and sifting through the red mass. Her gold diamond ring stood out in contrast to Reno's simple silver band on their linked fingers.

As Reno looked at Tifa memories came back to him.

_They were at Reno's tiny apartment and had just started eating some blueberry pie, which had become a tradition for the two lovers._

_"I was thinking we should move in together." Reno commented._

_"You really want to?" Tifa asked. _

_"Of course Tifa but we'd have to get some things straightened out." Reno told his girlfriend._

_"And what would those be?"_

_"Well things like boundaries, privacy, and our own needs." Here Reno got up and wrapped his arms around Tifa's neck before continuing. "See I want us to be closer Teef."_

_"Can't get much closer than we are now." Tifa joked. Reno rolled his eyes at the joke but moved to her side. He then got down on one knee and offered a black velvet box to Tifa._

_"Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?" The next thing Reno knew he was on his back being covered in kisses. _

_"Yes I'll marry you!" Tifa said after breaking apart. Reno looked up at her and then over at the messy table._

_"We really should clean that up." Reno remarked. Tifa's response was to lift him up and carry him to the bedroom._

_"Let's take a rain check on that." Tifa replied before kissing him deeply on the lips._

The wedding had been wonderful and even Cloud had shown up to congratulate them. They had moved into their new house a year ago and both loved the place. Tifa then mumbled in her sleep causing Reno to come back to the present.

"Reno…don't let…the blueberry pie…get me…" The fighter said. Reno laughed softly at that and Tifa opened her eyes.

"Mmmm…good morning honey, sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Reno then put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. "I can't wait until you start showing." Tifa placed her hand on his. "I'm guessing you'll want blueberry pie all the time for your cravings."

"That's not funny Re…" Tifa said, burrowing her face in his chest.

"I love you Tifa…"

"Love you too Reno…" Tifa replied before falling asleep again.

* * *

The Earth went around the sun several more times until one day its rays made Tifa open her eyes, blinking quickly. Beside her Reno also woke up. As soon as he saw his beautiful wife he gave her a beaming smile before chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked.

"Alfalfa called and he want's his hairstyle back." Reno said. Some strands of Tifa's hair were sticking straight up, and she quickly brushed her hair down with her hands only to have them stick straight up again. Reno laughed louder and she glared at him.

"Oh yeah well…you...have drool on your face…" Tifa shot back.

"I don't care about that." Reno replied. Just then they heard the door open and someone jumped onto their bed.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy!" The two looked at their daughter as she said this, her long red hair moving with her body and her brown eyes twinkling with joy.

"Elly how many times have I told you not to jump on the bed?" Tifa asked with a stern glare. Elly stopped jumping and looked at the blanket.

"Sorry mommy…" Elly said, sniffling a little.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you, come here…" Tifa then picked her daughter up and held her close. Elly then noticed her mother's hair sticking up and giggled.

"Mommy you look funny." Tifa blushed again and tried to brush her hair down once more with no success. Reno chuckled once more and Tifa looked at Elly with a devious look in her eye.

"Let's tickle daddy." Before Reno could respond he found himself being tickled relentlessly by his wife and daughter.

"You two…are going to get it!" Reno managed to say between tickle sessions.

"Sorry daddy, that's not the magic word." Elly replied. Tifa gave out a squeal then as Reno grabbed her sides and started tickling her.

"Re stop it!" But he didn't and Tifa continued to laugh. "Elly help me!"

"Okay mommy!" Elly said, tickling Tifa twice as hard. Finally after several minutes both husband and daughter stopped tickling Tifa. Reno then pecked Tifa on the cheeks and Elly looked away. "Ewww….don't do that daddy you might have cooties!" Tifa and Reno looked at each other and then started planting kisses all over their daughter. Elly screamed and started laughing when Tifa started blowing raspberries on her stomach. Once they stopped Elly got out of her parent's bed.

"I'm gonna go to my room and color!" Elly said, running off.

"She has us wrapped around her little finger." Tifa remarked.

"Yeah she does…" Reno said, hugging his wife from behind. He started to kiss her neck and she moaned in delight.

"Her sister or brother will probably be that cute too." Tifa said.

"Tifa Elly doesn't have… but then he stopped talking as he realized the implication of her words. "You're…" Tifa nodded and giggled at the expression on his face.

"You know for a Turk you're really slow Re." Tifa replied. Reno then started to take off Tifa's night gown but she stopped him. "Shut the door first." Tifa ordered. Reno got up and quickly shut the door before turning his attention to his wife, who had removed her clothing and posed for him seductively. "Like what you see?" Reno pounced on Tifa and the world became a blur for the two.

After their lovemaking Reno cuddled up to Tifa, who had her head on his chest.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Tifa asked suddenly.

"It doesn't matter, as long as our child doesn't inherit your snoring." Reno replied with a smirk on his face. Tifa picked up a pillow and whacked him over the head.

"You think you're so funny buster but you're not."

"And like you're any better?" Reno shot back. Tifa kissed him on the lips then and when they broke apart he had a goofy smile on his face.

"I still got it…" Tifa replied before getting up and heading for the shower. Reno collapsed on the sheets and sighed in contentment. To think it all started with some blueberry pie, the Turk thought to himself.


End file.
